


etheral

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Super Soft Sex, it's real sweet y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: eunwoo wants to be loved. binnie can absolutely love him over and over.sweet short smut





	etheral

Dongmin buries half of his face in the pillow, his hips up in the air. He feels weak, already gone even though Bin only used his tongue. His legs shake, his own cock leaking against the sheets when Bin presses the head of his own length to Dongmin's cheek. "We'll go nice and slow, Dongminnie." Bin aligns himself, using one hand to hold Dongmin's hips steady, one has pushing his cock into the other's entrance. "Relax, hyung."

  
  
Slowly he pushes in, peeking over to watch Dongmins' face twist in pleasure, his mouth falling open and drooling over the pillow. "Bin...Binnie...ah..." Dongmin sighs thoughtfully, his legs falling apart even winder when Bin bottoms out, his hips flush with the soft curve of his hyung's ass. "Mmm..."

  
  
They stay like that, deep and soft before Dongmin moves, his hips, wanting Bin to fuck him nice and slow. He wants to feel every ridge and bump, every stretch of his hole to accommodate the boy behind him, to feel his insides massaged so well he could so easily cum from it.

 

 Bin smooths his palms over Dongmin's cheeks as he drags his cock in and out of his hyung. He moves slow but with purpose, sucking in sharp breaths as Dongmin's hole swallows every inch so well. "So beautiful, hyung..." Bin cooes, his hands smoothing to his back to feel his delicate skin.

  
  
The slow stretch is so addicting; Dongmin doesn't want it to end. "Binnie..." He moans, turning his head as much as he can to get a glimpse of the cute male. "You're so good Binnie..." He lets out a softer moan when Bin pushes all the way in again, holding them there, filling Dongmin up entirely. "Good boy, Binnie...hyung feels so good..." Dongmin lazily reaches to his own neglected erection, whimpering as he slowly strokes himself, making a wet mess on the bed. "Cum Binnie...make hyung cum..."

  
  
It takes a lot of self control for Bin not to absolutely snap at his hyung's smooth words. But he knows this mood they're in; it's no time for impatient rutting. Though he does speed up a little, he takes care not to ruin the moment, his hands moving as far as he could reach, his cock grazing in and out of his hyung. "I want hyung to feel good..."

 

"I do, Bin...I feel so good..." Dongmin clutches onto his pillow, soft moans spilling from his lips with each new thrust. It's still soft and sweet but it lights a fire deep in his abdomen. "Please, Binnie...I'm so close..." His cock drags along the sheets, a phantom touch coaxing him to cum even more. His body feels so warm; he loves the way Bin takes care of him like this...

  
  
Bin's breath catches in his throat, eager to make Dongmin cum. "It's so good, hyung." He leans down, draping his body softly against Dongmin, pressing kisses to his shoulder blades. "Where do you want it, hyung? On your back?"

  
  
Dongmin nods eagerly to that, unable to speak much. He just moans, Bin's name tumbling from him as if it's the only word he knows. With Bin flush against him, Dongmin feels utterly loved. He covers his mouth, whining much louder this time.

 

He nearly screams when one of Bin's hands snakes around his hip and squeezes along his shaft. "Oh Bin...Binnie...I'm gonna cum...oh please, give it to me..." Dongmin begs, back arching to the other boy before he comes in streaks of white hot seed, making an even bigger mess of himself.

 

Bin moans as Dongmin’s hole clenches tight around him, coaxing him to cum as well. And it isn’t very long before he slips out, both of them whining at the loss, and rolls the condom off his cock. “Oh fuck, hyung…” Bin grunts low in his throat as he strokes his cock, watching how Dongmin pressed his ass higher in the air, head turned back to watch him.

 

He curses again before he comes; Bin chokes out Dongmin’s name with every drop, painting his hyung in the sticky whiteness that glides down his hips and cheeks. But Dongmin loves it; he smiles at Bin, wiggling his hips like a tease.

 

Bin doesn’t care about laying his body in his own mess; he gently lays his body along Dongmin’s back, enjoying the flush of their skin while turning them on his side. Dongmin lets out a soft whine when their bodies meet fully against each other. But it’s good; the mess, the warmth radiating from their bodies, the way Bin’s hand wraps around Dongmin’s waist and presses his lips to Dongmin’s shoulder...all of it is good.

 

“Binnie...you’re hard again.” Dongmin teases, clutching onto the pillow a little.

 

“It’s fine...I don’t have another condom…” Bin muses, planting more and more kisses along Dongmin’s shoulders, humming each time. Dongmin pouts before reaching between his legs, slipping through to touch Bin’s cock. “Hyung, what are—ah, hyung…”

 

Dongmin smirks, guiding Bin’s length between his thighs. “Use my thighs, Binnie.” He shifts along the bed for the perfect angle, gasping when Bin’s cock presses underneath his own. “Mmm, Binnie, you can move right there.”

 

“F-fuck, hyung...this is so unfair…” But Bin’s hands glides down to his hip, holding him still as he rolled his hips to press flush against his hyung. “A-ah...hyung…” Bin whines again at the smooth skin of Dongmin’s thighs pressing against him. It shouldn’t feel that good but it does.

 

“Good boy, Binnie.” Dongmin teases with a small laugh, pressing his fingertips to his thighs to feel the head of Bin’s cock against them. “You gonna make my thighs all sticky and messy too?” He hums, completely mischievous.

 

Bin can’t help but moan, and he tries to bury the sound against Dongmin’s back. So soon off of his first orgasm and Bin knows he’s gonna cum early. His body aches for it. “Hyung...I’m gonna cum.”

 

Dongmin smiles, pressing his legs together even tighter. “Move as fast as you want Binnie.” He encourages with sweet hums, rolling his fingers along the head whenever he has a chance. “Cum, Binnie. Be a good boy for your hyung hm?”

 

The coaxing and the sweet dirty talk are enough as Bin bites down on Dongmin’s shoulder. He comes with a small cry, pushing his cock all the way through Dongmin’s thighs, his own seed joining the pooling puddle Dongmin made earlier. “Ah...Dongminnie…”

 

“You made such a mess, baby.” Dongmin teases again, turning around this time to pull Bin in for a hug. “Did I make you feel good?” He teases more than asks, running his hands through Bin’s hair and cuddling him close.

 

“So fucking good.” Bin exhales deeply, completely spent now; Dongmin always brought him to pure exhaustion. “Dongminnie...Minnie…” He whimpers lightly, tilting his head up just in time for Dongmin to meet his lips. They kiss chastely, both aching and tired and wishing sleep would happen soon.

 

Dongmin draws the covers; they’d worry about the stained sheets another day. Instead they press fully against one another, holding on tight as if some force would draw them apart. Their bodies hum pleasantly with a blissful buzz, still riding atop clouds even as they kiss and their heavy eyelids fall closed and their minds drifted off to a place they’d never be apart.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
